Prisoner of the Gypsies
by whiteflower122
Summary: What if Phoebus was unable to go to Paris and had to send someone else in his place? On her first night as the new captain, Jena is kidnapped by the gypsies! Can she survive living in the Court and is there love blooming between her and Clopin? ClopinxOC
1. The New Captain of the Guard

**Prisoner of the Gypsies**

December 28, 1482

Paris in the morning was just as busy as ever. The blacksmith was making new weapons, the baker was putting out freshly made bread, the market was swarmed with people, the guards were patrolling the area and of course the gypsies were either singing, dancing or telling stories to earn money. Other then that nothing really new was going on at least not till this morning there wasn't.

For just entering the gateway into the town was a girl that hadn't been to Paris for a long time. This girl was a little past her mid-twenties and at first glance someone could confuse her of being a gypsy. Her skin was just as dark as any other gypsy that wandered the streets and with her raven hair, held back in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes; it was amazing no one had arrested her as soon as she entered the town.

But at second glance you could tell she wasn't. Since most gypsies probably didn't wear heavy set armor with a black cloak that she wore around her shoulders along with a sword that hung around her waist and had a white horse walk beside her. No, surprisingly this girl was actually a soldier. She was only here in Paris because had been summoned from the wars to come here, personally she would rather be helping back in the wars, but this task had been given to her after the man who was suppose to do this named Phoebus said he was unable to do it at the time. And as a token of his gratitude for what she was doing for him, he let her use his horse to get here. Besides since this task sounded a little interesting, she decided to give it a shot.

Of course it wasn't going to do her much good if she couldn't figure out where she was suppose to meet the man who had called her here. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration as she stared at the worn out map that she had been given. Finally, she along with her horse came to a stop in the middle of the street and with looking at the buildings with confusion one last time; she crumpled up the map into a little ball and threw it over her shoulder.

"Achilles, you leave your hometown for a couple of years and they just go off and change everything." She said to her white horse

Just then she noticed some guards passing by her, she decided to ask them if they could help her "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for the Palace of Justice would you…?" She realized they weren't even paying attention to her "Hmm…I guess not."

She grabbed the Achilles' reins and continued to walk down the street. Just then her ears were starting to pick up what seemed to sound like music and when she turned the corner her theory proved to be correct. There was a gypsy man sitting on a crate playing a flute-like instrument that created music that sounded like he should be charming a snake. Not too far from him was white goat that had a large gold hoop in its ear, galloping and prancing around a purple hat and then finally there was a gypsy girl that was dancing while playing the tambourine.

Finding the dance and music amusing, the soldier girl threw in three coins into the hat that was on the ground. As she did the gypsy girl stopped dancing for a moment and smiled gratefully at her. The girl smiled back at her and took a moment to examine the women before her. With no doubt the gypsy girl was the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Much like herself, the women had dark skin and hair; she was wearing a white blouse with a blue-green and yellow corset along with a long purple skirt. The women's eyes startled her the most they were a bright emerald green.

Snapping out of the slight daze she was in, the soldier girl smiled politely back. Just then there was the sound of someone whistling above them. The gypsy girl gasped while her goat picked up the hat and tried to make a run for it, but while running the coins fell out of the hat. The goat bleated at the gypsy girl, who quickly ran back and started scooping the coins back into the hat, but then some guards appeared before her.

The soldier girl listened in on their conversion, it seemed the guards thought that the gypsy girl had stolen the money that she had earned and were trying to arrest her. Unfortunately for the men, the gypsy's goat head-butted and kicked them, giving the two of them enough time to get away. The soldier girl saw that the guards were about to go after her, but she quickly pulled her horse so that they ran into him. The tall and slim guard fell behind her horse and into the mud.

"Achilles, sit." She quickly ordered

Her horse did as he was told and ended up sitting right on top of the guard. As some people laughed at the display before them, the girl started to feigned an apology "Oh, I'm so sorry. Naughty horse, naughty." She lightly scolded Achilles "He's just impossible, I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!" The guard pleaded to his friend

The second guard that was more short and stout then the first glared at her "I'll teach you a lesson, peasant." He pulled out a small dagger from his pocket

The girl almost rolled her eyes at the weak threat, but instead she pulled her cloak back, revealing her dark blue armor underneath it before drawing out her sword and pointing it towards the guard, flashing him a charming smile "You were saying, lieutenant?"

"Oh, C-Captain Jena…Ow!" The guard tried to salute, but ended up hitting his head. He quickly straightened himself back out though "At your service, ma'am."

The soldier, Jena, bet down and brought her sword down near the first guard's face, whose body was still trapped under Achilles, and cut off half of his moustache "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice…?"

After letting the guard out from under Achilles, the two guards proceeded with leading Jena to the Palace of Justice. Along the way however, Jena spotted four coins on the ground so she bent down and picked them up. She then noticed there appeared to be a beggar wearing a purple cloak and smoking a pipe, sitting against the wall with a familiar purple hat not too far away from where they were sitting. Jena knew who the person probably was, but she pretended not to notice and just threw the coins into the hat as she walked by.

Following the two guards, Jena looked at the large and somewhat ominous looking building that was coming into view. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this place, especially when she heard the distant sound of a whip cracking.

'_The Palace of Justice? The Palace of Torture sounds much more accurate.'_ Jena thought as she opened to door to the next room. When she entered she saw two men talking, the first man was tall and old wearing a black and red outfit with a large hat on his head. The man next to him was shorter wearing an all black outfit and carrying a whip. If what she remembered correctly from the letter she had received that taller man was probably the one called Frollo.

After talking to the man next to him, Frollo seemed to finally notice her presence in the room "Ah, you must be Jena." He gently took her hand and planted a kiss on it "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear."

Jena felt her skin crawl from where his lips had touched her hand, but she resisted the urge to flinch or wipe her hand on her pants "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir." There was a bit of silence before Jena remembered something she had forgotten "Sir, Monsieur Phoebus wished for me to inform you how he apologizes for not being able to make it to your request, but he had a bit more urgent matters to intend to."

Frollo gave a slight wave of his hand "I'm not that concerned, my dear. I've read some of your records and I'm sure you'll be able to handle the job just as well as Monsieur Phoebus would have done. I must say I'm impressed how a young lady such as yourself is quite the warrior. You must have had a remarkable teacher."

Jena nodded "Thank you, sir. My father actually taught me everything I know." Jena felt a small pang in her heart at the thought of her parents. They had been dead for almost five years now and it was still a little hard for her to talk about it.

"Yes, but be aware that I expect nothing but the best from you, Captain."

"And you will have it, sir."

"Good, you know my last captain of the guards was a bit of a…disappointment." Just then there was a sound of a whip cracking followed by someone moaning in pain, it made Jena feel slightly uneasy "Well, I'm sure you'll _whip_ my men to shape."

Shaking off her nervousness, Jena managed to reply "Yes, I'll…uh…do everything in my power to make sure that happens, sir."

Frollo and Jena walked out of the dungeons and went outside onto one of the balconies before Frollo started to talk again "You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak minded from being so easily mislead."

""Mislead, sir?"

"Look, Captain," Frollo gestures with a wave of his arm to the city below them "Gypsies…the gypsies live outside of the moral order, their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. They. Must. Be. Stopped."

Jena allowed herself a moment to take all this information in before giving the minster a puzzled look and asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice "I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?"

"The real war, Captain is what you see before you," Frollo gestured again towards the city "For twenty years, I've been…_taking care_ of the gypsies. One…by…one." Jena noticed that as he said this Frollo was using his fingers to kill some ants that were roaming along the railing of the balcony. "And yet for all my success…they had thrived." Frollo lifted up a loose stone panel, revealing many more ants underneath it "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city…a nest if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"And what are we going to do about it, sir?" As she finished asking that, Frollo smiled cruelly before placing the stone panel back onto the railing, making a sickening crutch as he killed the entire ant colony, which made Jena feel slightly nauseated "You make your point quite…vividly, sir."

Frollo smiles and places a hand on Jena's shoulder "You know I like you, Captain. Shall we?"

Jena followed Frollo back inside, trying to ignore the cries and yells of pain from prisoners as the minster started to give her new orders "Your first order of businesses is I would like you to take some of my men with you to do a night patrol of the city."

"A night patrol, sir?" Jena tried to sound interested

"Yes, those gypsy vermin have a tendency to come out only at night when they think there are fewer guards around to stop them. But I'm sure someone of your status will be able to handle it."

Luckily, Frollo had his back turned to Jena otherwise he probably would have seen her slightly frown. Jena was getting very concerned about this man, he kept talking like the gypsies were more like animals or a disease then actual humans. Of course Jena didn't view the gypsies that way; she just saw them as ordinary people who were just trying to get by in the world like everyone else. And their so called _magic_ was nothing, but innocent fortune-telling and harmless parlor tricks. So why is it that they seemed to be such a big threat to Frollo?

"Here," Jena snapped out of her thoughts as Frollo had stopped walking and handed her small slip of paper. Jena took it and before she asked what it was, Frollo answered "I took some time to find you a place to stay while you're off duty. This is the address to your new home, I hope you find it too your liking."

"Uh…thank you, sir." With that Jena took her leave and as soon as she exited the Palace of Justice, she allowed herself to relax, not realizing how relieved she was to be out of that strange place. Walking down the steps, she saw that the two guards that had helped her earlier were still there, watching over her horse. She took Achilles' reins before asking the guards "If it not too much trouble, could you help me find this address?"

The taller guard took the piece of paper from her hand and looked at it for a moment before replying "Follow us, ma'am."

…

As Jena continued to follow the guards, she couldn't help but look at the city around her. Jena was born in Paris, but her family moved when she was only two years old so she really didn't remember anything about it very much. The weather was surprisingly warm for it being December, it almost made Jena want to remove her armor and put on a more fitting attire, but she reminded herself that she was going to be on duty soon, so the armor would have to stay on. She couldn't help but notice a few passing citizens stopped what they were doing and stared at her in awe. She smiled when she realized that the people of Paris were staring at her because the way her blue armor gave off a brilliant luster in the mid-afternoon sun and after all since it had been such a long time since she was last here, Jena was certainly considered a new face in the unknowing populace and with her dazzling outfit was indeed a sight to behold to those who had grown accustomed to the dully uniformed local soldiers.

Just then Jena noticed that they were passing Notre Dame and she couldn't resist taking a moment to look at it. It truly was beautiful, the sun shined on its front, giving it an almost heavenly glow. Gazing up at the tall twin towers that seemed to reach the heavens, her eyes widened slightly as she thought there was some kind of moment happening upon the stone walls of the large cathedral. Jena tried squinting her eyes and see if she could make out what the figure was, but alas it was too far away for her to see.

Focusing back on following the guards to her house, they soon arrived at a small two story building. Jena thanked the men for they help before getting off of Achilles and taking him to the small stable that was on the side. She removed the reins along with the saddle and her bags on his back, placing some oats into the food bin before saying to the white horse "Eat up and get some rest, boy. We have a long night a head of us."

Jena carried her bags inside the house and took them up stairs to her new room. After exploring the house and getting herself something to eat, Jena looked at the clock to see she still had a few hours before she had to go on patrol, so she decided it might be a good idea to take a nap before she left, since she didn't want to end up falling asleep on the job. Stripping off her armor and putting on her nightgown, Jena went back up stairs to her room before collapsing onto the comfy bed.

…

**Several hours later…**

A sudden knock at the door woke Jena with a start. She jumped out of bed, put back on her uniform, grabbed Achilles' saddle and reins and then ran downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it she saw one guard standing in the doorway along with five other guards behind him on their horses.

The guard in front of her quickly saluted, Jena gently ordered "At ease, soldier."

"Captain, are you ready to go on the night patrol?"

Jena nodded "Yes, just let me get my horse and we can leave."

Jena went back to the stable and put Achilles' saddle and reins back on, she petted the horse's head "You ready for this, boy?" Achilles nodded his head in response causing Jena to smile before hopping onto his back "Good, let's go."

As Jena came back out riding Achilles, all the soldiers stood attention; one of them asked "Your orders, Captain?"

Jena began to speak in a military tone "Minster Frollo has ordered us search the city and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. If you find anything, I want you to report it back to me as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the men nodded "Sir, ma'am."

Jena pulled out a map-a much more new map then the one she had been given-from out of her satchel that was around her waist and then started to give the men their posts. After everyone knew where they were going to be, they all headed out into the town to start their patrol.

…

_About two hours later…_

Jena didn't have a clock with her, but she was pretty sure that it was a little past midnight and so far the patrol had been going pretty well. None of the other guards had came to report to her any news, so Jena kind of figured maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

But there was still a long night ahead of her so Jena kept herself ready to go into action. Her ears were perked up in alert, listening for any sound that didn't belong to her or Achilles and her sharp eyes darted back and forth, taking in everything that passed her, looking for anything that looked like it didn't belong or any sudden movements.

Jena was glad that she had brought her cloak along as she anticipated the night was cold, but not too cold. Not that it really bothered her, after all as a soldier she had been through more horrible weather conditions then this, compared to her pervious encounters with harsh weather conditions, tonight actually felt pretty nice.

Jena pulled Achilles' reins to a stop as she jumped off of his back and lead him towards a small tavern. Just because she was on duty doesn't mean she could take a little break. She took Achilles to a small bin filled with water, which thankfully it wasn't frozen, and tied the rein to the small post beside it.

Jena gently petted his head "Drink up, boy. I'll be right back."

Jena opened the door and stepped inside the tavern, taking a moment to look at its surroundings. The candles on the walls give it a warm glow, most of the chairs were empty, but there were still several men sitting at the tables with mugs in their hands. A few men were sitting in the back of the room, intensely debating about something and finally there was a heavy set gypsy man washing dishes in the center of the room at the bar table.

A few heads looked up to see the commotion Jena had caused, one man sitting by the door, playing cards looked at her intently for a moment before looking away and turning back to his game. Jena simply ignored their gazes and walked up towards the gypsy man at the bar. His back was turned to her as he hummed a tune she didn't recognize while scrubbing some dishes.

"Excuse me," Jena said, clearing her throat

The man, slightly startled by her voice, jumped and spun around to face her. His greasy face almost glistened in the candlelight, he had a scruffy bead, a stained apron and a red bandana wrapped around his head. He smiled at Jena, revealing he was missing one of his front teeth before asking "How can I help you, madam?"

Jena sat down in one of the empty seats near him "I'll just have a glass of water, please."

The gypsy man nodded before he turned to get her drink, he stopped for a moment to examine her appearance "You walk around the streets dressed like that?"

"Only when I'm on duty, monsieur." She replied simply

"You are a soldier?"

Jena nodded in response; she really didn't feel like making conversation with anyone. The man in front of her reached for a pitcher on the table and poured her drink into a cup before passing it down to her.

"Thank you." Jena said politely before taking a few gulps of her water

As the gypsy turned back to cleaning the dishes, Jena was left alone to her thoughts. Everything was pretty quiet besides the few scattered voices, but other then that everything continued on as if she had never entered the room. This was weird to Jena, since for a while now, she kept getting this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

As Jena finished her drink, she got up and tapped the man on the shoulder "I'm done."

The gypsy man grinned "That will be five francs."

Jena reached into her satchel, pulled out her money and dropped it into his dirty hand. She got up from her seat and turned to leave, but when her hand came upon the door handle, she heard the gypsy's voice call out from behind her "One more thing, mademoiselle! May I have the honor of knowing who I was serving tonight?"

Jena turned back to face the man again, it seemed innocent enough to give him her name. After all what harm could possible come of him knowing who she was?

"Jena Moreau, captain of the guards."

A haunting silence suddenly came upon the room, every conversation stopped, the gypsy man's smile grew wider and all eyes turned to young girl near the door.

"That's what I thought."

Jena tensed slightly, she was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and the little voice in the back of her head was practically screaming for her to leave right now. Trying to act like what the man said unaffected her, Jena as calmly as she could just opened the door and left.

Jena undid Achilles' reins that were around the post before hopping onto his back "Come on, Achilles. Let's go." With that they headed down the street a little faster then Jena had attended, but as long as it meant getting away from the tavern, she didn't really care. After a little while Jena tugged gently on the reins bring Achilles to a stop. Jena allowed her a moment to breathe in deeply and forced her muscles to relax again.

_What the heck was that all about?_ Jena asked herself. Achilles snorting in concern brought Jena out of her thoughts; she reached out and petted him on the neck "I'm fine, boy. Just a bit of frazzled nerves that all…come on we need to get back to work."

But just as Jena and Achilles started to head off down the street again, there was a sudden noise that echoed throughout the empty streets. Jena didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, Achilles was freaking out because of it. Jena tried to talk to him to calm him down "Achilles, easy boy. Eas-Ahhh!" Achilles paid no attention to her commands and ended up bucking Jena right off of him. She hit the ground with a pained grunt and listened to the sound to Achilles' hoofs on the cobblestones as he ran away.

Jena got back up and rubbed the back of her head, she looked to see that Achilles was gone before looking around to see if she could find out where the source of the noise came from, but strangely there was nothing there. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she put up the hood of her cloak "I guess I'm walking home."

After a little while of walking, Jena ducked herself into an ally to rest for a little bit. There was still a least a few blocks before she got home, but at least she didn't have to worry about those gypsies from the tavern coming after her. Jena pulled off her hood and rubbed the temples of her forehead, mumbling to herself "Great job, Jena. First night on the job and already you have a bunch of people chasing after you. That's got to be a new record for me."

Jena allowed herself to rest for a few more moments before deciding it was time to leave again. She wondered if Achilles was going to be okay by himself, but more importantly she wondered what she was going to tell Frollo about what happened tonight. After all without Achilles, finishing up the night patrol wasn't going to be very easy, but she couldn't just leave while she was on duty. What if something happened and she didn't know about it?

Pondering her choices, Jena finally decided that maybe it would be best if she just went home. She could always make up a lie to Frollo and besides she didn't really feel comfortable just walking around all by herself in the middle of the night on foot. Pushing herself off the wall, Jena turned to leave, but just as she did she felt something grab a hold on her arm and drag her back into the ally.

"Hey, what the-." Jena felt a black gloved hand come up and clamp over her mouth, cutting her off in mid-sentence and muffling her protests._ What the heck?_

Jena could feel her captor lean in close to her, his warm breath hit the back of her neck causing the hairs to stand up on its end. The sinister yet playful voice of the man whispered in her ear "Mon Cherie, I believe you should think twice before wandering the streets of Paris at night."

Jena felt a sharp blow to the back of her head and in a flash, darkness claimed her vision.


	2. Clopin and the Court of Miracles

Summary: What if Phoebus unable to come to Paris and had to send someone in his place? On her first night as the new captain, Jena is kidnapped by the gypsies! Can she survive living in the Court and is there love blooming between her and Clopin?

Author notes: Finally I managed to update on my story. I just been so busy lately…but anyway here's chapter 2. Read and Review, Please! Thank you!

**Prisoner of the Gypsies**

_**Ch 2: Clopin and the Court of Miracles **_

'_Ow…my aching head_'

Was the first thought that came to Jena's mind as she slowly started to regain conciseness. It felt like someone had hit her head with a rock, it was throbbing like crazy. She tried to bring her hands up in an attempt to soothe the pain, but soon realized that her hands had been bound behind her back. Somehow, she managed to get herself back onto her feet only to realize that she was not alone. Her vision was still a little blurry, but she could make out the tall silhouette of the man in front of her along with few men that were around him.

"Well, well, well, it appears Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to grace us with her presence!" The man in front of her teased. The men around him laughed at his remark, though Jena didn't really find it all that humorous, but she did recognize his voice from the one who grabbed her in the ally.

Jena finally got her vision to focus and took a moment to take in the appearance of her kidnapper.

It didn't take a genius to see that this man was obviously a gypsy, his tanned skin, black hair and dark eyes along with the gold hoop earring in his left ear should have been a dead give way. He was dressed in outfit made up of various shades of purple from head to toe; wearing long black gloves that stopped just above his elbows and had a large, purple hat on his head with a yellow feather sticking out of it. He was expertly tossing a dagger back and forth from one hand to the other. Jena was about to say something to him, but he quickly cut her off.

"Ah, ah, ah," He wagged his finger at her like he was scolding a child "If you know what's good for you, I suggest that you keep quiet." He brought his finger to his lips "Shhh."

Jena's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Just who did this gypsy man think he was ordering her around like that? And how dare he kidnap her and make her feel like a total fool, although Jena would admit it was mostly her fault for letting her guard down so easily. And though she felt a strong urge to kick the man and give him a piece of her mind, her common sense kicked in and told her to hold her tongue and shallow back her pride.

The man came up to her and used his dagger to cut the ropes binding her hands. When he turned away, Jena took the opportunity to look at her surroundings. They appeared to be in some kind of underground tunnel; Jena cringed a little when she saw there were tons of skeletons all over the place while the smell of raw sewage made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

'_Hmm…these must be the old catacombs.' _She thought before looking at her kidnapper again. Despite his warning he had given her, she asked "Why am I here?"

The gypsy turned on his heels; he looked Jena straight in the eye and pointed his dagger at her "I thought I told you to keep quiet."

'_Okay, that is it…'_ Jena was not about to let this man continue to intimate her. She shot him a hard glare and crossed her arms over her chest "Oh, please what are you going to do, kill me?" She scoffed bitterly and rolled her eyes "Trust me, monsieur. I've had much more intimidating men then you threatening me before."

The two of them simply stared at each other for a long moment before the man sighed and tucked his dagger back into it's sheath "Look if it were any other day, I would kill you, but unfortunately, I do need you alive."

"And may I ask why?"

"Sorry, that's for me to know and you to find out." He responded playfully

'_How immature…'_ Jena thought, she could already tell she wasn't going to able to get along with this man. Still there was one thing that bothered her "Well then can you least tell me where it is we're going?"

He smiled and posed dramatically at her "Why the only place you would go if you were kidnapped by the gypsies, The Court of Miracles."

Jena kept a straight face, but her ears perked up at his announcement. Could this really be happening? They were actually going to take her to the one place that Frollo had been searching for over twenty years? It seemed almost unreal…and maybe it was. Jena was a little suspicious about this…there was no way the gypsies would be foolish enough to take her to their hideout. After all if she ever managed to escape, she could easily just go Frollo and tell him where they were hiding. For all Jena knew this man could be lying to her…so just to make sure, Jena decided to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

She cocked an eyebrow up at him in confusion "The Court of what?"

The gypsy man's face faltered into surprise "The Court of Miracles." He repeated though his words didn't have the same enthusiasm as the first time "You know the famous hideout of the gypsies?" Jena blinked at him, but other then that she showed no recognition for what he was talking about, which only added to the man's surprise more "You never heard of the Court of Miracles? Surely Frollo has told you something about it."

Jena shrugged her shoulders "Not really, he just told me I had to go on a night patrol and give him a report if anything bad happened."

The man was silent for a moment before he looked at her skeptically "Are you sure you never heard of the Court of Miracles?"

Jena sighed, trying to sound as irritated as possible "Look pal, I don't know what this Court of Miracles thing you're talking about is and personally, I don't care."

Though her face didn't show it, Jena was smiling on the inside, it appeared as though the gypsy had bought her lie and the shocked and surprised look on his face only helped prove her point.

There were a few more moments of silence before the man sighed again "Look I need you to stay here for a moment. My men and I will be back to collect you shortly. Can I trust you to stay here and not run off?"

Jena was surprised by this, he didn't sound like he was joking this time. His smile was genuine and his voice actually sounded honest. Jena pondered over his offer with little thought "Very well then."

"Do I have your word?" He held his gloved hand out to her

"Yes, you have my word." She shook his hand firmly

"Excellent," he released her hand before taking off his hat and doing a gallant bow "My name is Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies." He stood back up to his full height and placed his hat back on his head "And you are?"

Jena narrowed her eyes at him slightly "I don't see why I should tell you my name…you probably won't remember it anyway."

"Come now, Cherie. There is no need to be so hostile."

Jena looked him over before sighing in defeat "My name is Jena Moreau, monsieur Trouillefou."

"Please call me Clopin. And know mademoiselle Jena, that I am grateful for your understanding." He turned around, but looked at her over his shoulder "We'll be seeing you in a minute."

And with that Clopin and his men walked down the tunnels of the catacombs, leaving Jena alone in the dimly lighted darkness.

As she watched them disappear from her sight, Jena's mind was torn between her two options. One part of her mind told her that now would be the best time to escape and tell Frollo where the gypsies were hiding. But another part of her mind told her that maybe it would be best to stay put and wait for Clopin and his men to come back. After all Jena knew that the catacombs ran all over Paris so she could easily get lost and probably end up dying.

And personally, Jena didn't exactly picture her death as joining one of the many skeletons around her in some smelly and disgusting tunnel. So with that decided, Jena walked a little ways away from the sewage and dead bodies before sitting down against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes…

…

Jena knew that it probably hadn't been a long time since she kind of dozed off, maybe ten or fifteen minutes if she had to guess. But the sound of footsteps approaching her instantly got her back onto her feet while her right hand, on instinct, rested on the hilt of her sword, ready to attack if she needed to. But as the figures came into view, she saw that it was only Clopin and a few of his men.

"Ah, I see you're still here!" Clopin said with a pleased look on his face

Jena relaxed and let her right hand fall back down to her side. Though she almost frowned at the Gypsy King, she found it a little irritating that he had little faith that she would keep her promise.

"Monsieur Clopin, I am a soldier of my word. Of course I'm still here." Jena quickly defended herself

"Good to hear…now if you would please follow us, the Court of Miracles awaits!"

…

Jena didn't hesitate with following Clopin and his men down the corridors of the catacombs. Clopin was in front of her while there were two men that walked on either side of her and one behind her. Jena couldn't help but notice that the three men seemed to be watching her very closely. As if they were expecting her to do something stupid, like try to run away. Of course, Jena wasn't really thinking about trying to escape…at least not now anyway.

After a few minutes of walking, it appeared to Jena that they were finally coming to their destination since there was a large gateway coming into her line of vision that and Clopin quickly rushed himself a head of the group.

He turned himself around and then happily announced "Welcome mon capitaine, to the Court of Miracles!"

Clopin stepped through the gateway with Jena and the three men close behind. The soldier girl blink owlishly a few times at the sudden change of light, but when she got her vision cleared, she couldn't help but look in awe.

The Court of Miracles looked like an underground city, which in a way it was. Colorful tapestries had been put up and decorated the ceiling while below there multicolored tents and wagons that were spread out for miles and seemed to go on forever. And of course, there were gypsies of every shape and size all over the place. Jena had to admit…it was quite impressive.

Clopin appeared in front of her face, snapping her out of her slight daze, and motioned her to follow him. As she went down the stairs to go after him, she noticed the three other men that had been with them, went their separate ways.

As Jena followed Clopin down the line of bright tents and caverns, she continued to look at her surroundings and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy when they were passing the large gallows-like structure. Jena had a pretty good idea for what it was probably used for, which might also explain the numerous amount of skeletons that she had seen earlier in the catacombs. She could only pray that she wouldn't have to go there anytime soon.

Quickly turning her attention to something else, she looked to see what the people were doing around her. Some of the gypsies were dancing and singing around a small fire while others were either playing instruments or just watching. There an older man telling a story to a small group of children sitting around him, a woman was doing some fortune-telling to a young couple and a young boy was practicing some magic tricks in front of his friends.

But one there was one thing that really got Jena's attention. While passing a yellow tent, sitting outside it was a man with a moustache and a spear in his hand along with a woman, who had her arms around him, and a little boy was playing with a toy horse. The man seemed to have noticed that she had been looking at them so he shot a scowl in her direction. Jena simply adverted her gaze away from him, but started to notice the farther she and Clopin ventured into the Court of Miracles, the more people started to shoot scowls at her.

Jena wasn't stupid; of course they weren't happy to see her. It wasn't just because she was a soldier, but because she was one of Frollo's soldiers. And they hated Frollo just as much as he hated them. Not that Jena could really blame them, after all Frollo was persecuting the gypsies and trying to rid them to extinction. He treated them like they were some kind of disease that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth then actual people.

Jena came out of her thoughts as Clopin finally stopped in front of a shabby-looking wagon. Its bright colors had faded over the past few years, the windows had been bared and the door was heavily locked. She watched as Clopin pulled out a key on his person and started to play around with the lock.

"This is your new home." He announced as he removed the lock and opened the door. The Gypsy King moved to grab her arm, but Jena quickly jerked away, shooting him a look that clearly said hands off. Clopin seemed to take a hint since he raised his hands defensibly and did back off a little bit.

Jena stepped inside the wagon and looked around with little interest. There wasn't really much, just a bed, a small drawer and a mirror hanging above it, but… it was better then nothing.

"Excited?" She heard Clopin ask from behind

Jena turned on her heel to look at the gypsy, giving him a blank stare "Yes, I'm ecstatic. Can't you tell?" She replied in a very sarcastic tone

"Good," He said causing Jena to almost frown; she was convinced that her sarcasm was lost to his man. "Now I suggest you make yourself comfortable, you might be here for quite some time." With that Clopin closed the door and locked it.

Jena simply stood there for a few moments. Everything that had happened to her from yesterday morning when she first came into Pairs to this very moment was flashing back in her mind. When the memories came to a stop, she walked over and sat on the bed. Jena brought her hands up to rub the temples of her forehead as she felt another headache coming along. She let out a big sigh '_Great, Jena. What did you get yourself into this time?'_

Knowing there wasn't really much she could do right now, Jena decided she might as well try to get some sleep. She removed her armor, revealing a white shirt and brown pants underneath, before lying herself down and placing her arms back behind her head. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her, hoping that maybe tomorrow would be better then today.

To Be Continued…

**So Jena now stuck in the Court of Miracles. Will she survive and will anyone come to save her? Stay tuned and find out! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	3. First Day in the Court

Summary: What if Phoebus was unable to come to Paris and had to send someone else in his place? On her first night as the new captain, Jena is kidnapped by the gypsies! Can she survive living in the Court and is there love blooming between her and Clopin?

Author Notes: Sorry if this chapter kind of boring. I promise the next one will be a little better. Read and Review, Please! Thank you!

**Prisoner of the Gypsies**

_**Ch 3: First day in the Court**_

The bells of Notre Dame could be heard as Frollo was sitting at his desk, filling out some paperwork. He was starting to get a little concerned since it was almost nine in the morning and his new captain of the guard, Jena, still hadn't came in and gave her report about if anything had happened last night on her patrol.

However his concern died down when there came a knock at the door "Come in." He called out, but immediately frowned when he saw it was only one of the local soldiers

"Good morning, sir." The guard saluted

Frollo placed his quill back into its ink well "Were is Captain Jena?" he asked, not beating around the bush

The guard's expression dropped "Sir, I…I afraid I have some…bad news."

Frollo crossed his bony fingers together and waited for the guard to continue what he had to say, but after a few moments of silence, the guard still didn't say anything "Well?" he asked somewhat impatiently

"Well, sir…Captain Jena never came back from her night patrol yesterday. Many of the guards that had accompanied her said…that they last time they saw her was when she was giving them their posts, but after that none of them saw her for the rest of the night."

"Did anyone go by and check her house?"

The guard nodded "Yes, sir. We've already been by her house and there no sign of her anywhere, we can't even find her horse."

Frollo took a moment to let all this information sink in and frankly he was a little confused. Jena seemed to be a decent soldier; it seemed a little odd that she would be slacking off on her first day as the new captain. And how is it that anyone can just disappear in the middle of the night and no traces of them can be found? Unless…

"Take as many guards as you need and search the entire city. I want the Captain found immediately." Frollo ordered

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted and then left

When he was left alone again, Frollo got up from his desk and went to the window to look out to the city spread before him. He lingered there for a few moments before turning to sit back at his desk. He pulled out the quill from the inkwell and started to go back to his paperwork. As he sat there writing, the minister could only hope that his theory about what probably happened to his new captain was wrong.

...

The sound of low mummers of people talking outside finally coaxed Jena into waking up. When she first opened her eyes, her mind went into a state of panic when she didn't recognize where she was, but it only took a few seconds to remember '_Oh, yeah, I'm in the Court of Miracles' _Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Jena got up off her bed and looked at herself in the small mirror hanging in her so called home.

Jena had taken off her armor last night since it wasn't really the most comfortable thing to sleep in, leaving her in a white long-sleeved shirt with brown pants that she always wore underneath her uniform. She had also taken her hair of its low ponytail and had let it fall back naturally to where it stopped just between her shoulder blades. Jena preferred to wear her hair down, not just because it looked better down, but because it made her look more like her mom. But it usually got in the way when she was working so she just got use to just wearing it up all the time.

Jena stretched her slightly stiff body before putting her hair back into its usual ponytail and then started to put on her armor again. Just as Jena had finished putting on her boots and started tying the front of her cloak back on, there came the sound of the lock on her wagon being removed and the squeak of the hinges as the door was opened. Jena had a pretty good idea who it probably was and when she turned around, her hunch was proven correct.

There in the doorway stood the King of the Gypsies and her kidnapper, Clopin Trouillefou. He still looked the same as he did yesterday the only thing that was really different about him was that he was carrying a tray that had some bread, cheese and a glass on water on it.

"Ah, good morning, mon capitaine!" He said enthusiastically

Jena cringed a little. Good Lord, how can anyone be that cheerful in the morning…but then again Jena never really was much of a morning person.

"Morning." Jena said, still trying to shake off the grogginess of her sleep. Clopin held out the tray out to her, so she gladly took it "Thank you."

Jena took a bite of the bread without too much hesitation since she was somewhat convinced that since it was only her first day as a prisoner of the gypsies, they probably wouldn't try to kill her…at least not yet. And since she had now taken a few bites of the food and sipped her drink and hadn't dropped dead on the ground… it appeared as though it wasn't poisoned.

Finally after a bit of silence, she asked "So am I to guess that I'm not allowed to leave my caravan?"

"Of course not, you are free to roam where ever you wish as long as you stay in the Court of course."

Jena ate and drank as she listened to his words and she was a little surprised, but a little pleased as well. At least she had some freedom after all they could have just left her in her caravan and left her to rot. As she finished up her breakfast, she handed him back the tray and stepped out of the wagon, ready to explore what was around her. Though she still found it hard to believe that Clopin was really giving her this kind of freedom after all wasn't she suppose to be a prisoner? It not like it a common thing to let prisoners walk around where ever they wish.

Jena turned to look at Clopin one last time, thinking he was going to go back on his word about letting her out. But shockingly, he just smiled and waved her off. Jena left, not wanting to push her luck with his generosity, but she was still a little confused over Clopin. He was already proving to be the most confusing man she had ever met. She wasn't entirely sure why, but there was something about him that made him so…mysterious.

Shaking her head at these thoughts, Jena tried to focus on the environment around her. There were a few other gypsies that were out and doing their work, but of course a few of them caught her gaze and started shooting glares and scowls at her like they had done yesterday.

_I feel so welcome here. _Jena couldn't help but think sarcastically

After a little while of exploring her surroundings, Jena pondered over what she would do next. Truthfully, Jena just wanted to find a nice spot to be left alone with her thoughts, but that would be a little difficult in here since it was pretty cramped together. And she really didn't feel like going back to her caravan since she just got out of it. Just then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small space between two large tents.

It didn't really seem like much, but it would have to do. Jena walked over before sitting down against the wall. She reached into her satchel, pulled out her notebook and began to write about all the events that had happened to her since she came to Paris.

…

Jena figured that it must have been a half hour or more since she started writing because her hand was starting cramp up, but she kept on writing. It not like she really had anything else to do.

"Give it back!"

Jena looked up from her notebook to see two young boys, one dressed in blue, the other in green, were tossing what appeared to be a small doll back and forth while a younger looking girl dressed in orange was trying to jump up a grab it, but she was too short to reach it.

The boy in blue threw the doll back to his friend and then the two of them proceed to run through the Court. The little girl ran after them, but she tripped and landed hard on the ground. She pushed herself up before bring her knees up to her chest and started crying.

Jena knew she had to do something. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for the little girl, maybe it was her soldier instinct kicking in and telling her that there was someone who needed her help or maybe it was because out of the thousand of gypsies that were all around her, nobody seemed to want to help the little girl.

With that decided Jena got up from her spot and headed over to where the two boys had stopped running, but were still tossing the doll back and forth. As the boy in green tossed the doll to the one in blue, Jena snatched the toy while it was in midair.

"Hey lady, what's the big id-?" the boy in blue started to protest, but he immediately became silent when he saw who he was talking to, his whole body freezing up while his hazel eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. His friend next to him bore a similar expression on his face.

Jena noticed that a few of the gypsies had ceased what they were doing and were now turning their attention towards the commotion that was being caused. Though she knew they were probably watching her most of all, she could only guess they were probably waiting for her to make a mistake or do something stupid so that it would give them a reason to kill her. She turned her attention back to the two boys, who were still looking at her like they had seen a ghost, for only a few moments before she turned her back to them and walked back over to where the little girl was.

Jena stopped a few inches away from her before she got down on her knees to try and be a little more eye level with the little girl. The little girl didn't seem to notice her so Jena cleared her throat loudly enough to catch her attention.

The girl sniffled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes before she looked up at Jena. She froze; her sea blue eyes looked at Jena with terror. Knowing that saying something would probably scare her more; Jena simply held the doll out to her and said nothing. The little girl turned her gaze to the doll in Jena's hand and looked surprised. She slowly got back onto her feet and then hesitantly walked a little closer to Jena till she reached out and took the toy back, clutching it close to her chest. She looked at the doll before looking at Jena with confusion and disbelief.

Jena stood back up to her full height and stared at the girl for a few moments before turning around on her heel and left, not even waiting for a thank you, not that she was really expecting one. Jena sat back down against the wall, pulled out her notebook and started to write again. When she looked up, she saw that the little gypsy girl was still standing where she had left her and still looking at her.

But it didn't last long since a women wearing a dark red outfit came up to the little girl, grabbed her arm and proceeded with dragging her away. She seemed to be scolding the girl about something Jena couldn't hear, but noticed that the little girl wasn't really paying attention since she was still trying to look back at her.

'_Odd…'_ Jena thought, but she shook it off, thinking it was probably nothing. As she started to write again she came to the conclusion of her entry.

_So it seems journal that I'm going to be stuck here for a little while. I have no idea what these gypsies plan on doing to me and somehow I really don't want to find out. The best thing for me to do right now is probably stay out of trouble as much as I can. I can only hope that I can manage to survive all this and that someone will be able to rescue me soon. But until then…it looks like I'm just going to have to hold out on my own. May God give me the strength to get through this._

_December 29, 1482_

…

**So Jena's first day in the Court wasn't so bad, but how long will it last? And will Frollo's men find her in time? Stay tune and find out!**


End file.
